


just so

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Christopher kisses him first, and Conrad's first instinct is to deck him.





	just so

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a long time fan of Diana Wynne Jones and the worlds she creates, but this is the first time I've written for this.

Christopher kisses him first, and Conrad's first instinct is to deck him. As if preempting that reaction, Christopher takes both his hands and holds them between his. 

"What was that?" Conrad asks breathlessly, helplessly leaning in again for more because he has always known that one taste of Christopher's lips is never enough for him. 

Long clever fingers caress his wrist, lips curled in a smile. "That was a kiss. I'd have thought you'd known that."

Swallowing down a familiar swell of frustration, Conrad frowns. "But Millie..."

"Millie likes you too." Christopher shrugs, sweeping in for another kiss, pulling back before Conrad can linger. "And she knows I like you the way I do her."

The admission makes his head spin. "Don't think too much on it." Christopher laughs, letting go of his hands, moving to cradle him by his jaw. "Just kiss me instead."

And so Conrad does.


End file.
